World Powers Game Night 2011
by Alix Cohen
Summary: Every year, some of the Nations meet in Brussels to play games and act human. But they can't quite get over their histories...Game-related drabbles.
1. 1,2,3

**A/N** Setting the scene: every year some group of the world powers gets together for a game night. This year, America brought the games. Please review with the names of games you want the Nations to play! Thank you, and thanks to katzsoa for helping me knock this out.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mao***

Game 1: Bad Touch

"Penalty for not saying 'tomato juice'!"

"Come on, Spain…"

"It's a rule. One card."

"This is _not_ an awesome game."

"Au contraire, mon ami; _I_ quite like it."

"You would. …what?"

"Penalty for a question. And it's your turn."

"Okay, okay. Six of hearts."

"Ay, you're joking. All I have is the nine…"

"_Onhonhonhon…"_

* * *

Game 2: Cold War

"Seven of hearts. Haff a nice day."

"Penalty for not standing on one foot and singing your national anthem!"

"But Amerika, I haff already sung my national anthem."

"Gotta do it again, that's the rule!"

"Look what _your rule_ did to poor Latvija!" (Latvia is trembling in the corner; Lithuania is trying to comfort him.)

"That was _you_ singing, russkie. Not the hero!"

* * *

"Why do they call it Mao, aru? The Chairman would not be happy with many other people making rules!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Battleship**

Game 1: England vs Spain

¡Ay de mi! ¡Mis barcos! Mire—look what he did to my armada!"

"Arr, that's what ye get f'r invadin' me waters! Now git yer scurvy self out o' here!"

* * *

Game 2: China vs Japan

"You're trying to encircle me, aru."

"That is how it appears. You are most perceptive."

"Nǎlǐ, nǎlǐ. D-7, aru."

"Hit."

* * *

Game 3: America vs Germany

"Aah! My destroyer! Goddamn U-boat sank my destroyer!"

"America. That war is over. Now play the game."

* * *

Austria encounters Prussia on the sidelines

"Prussia. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, hey, four-eyes. Just watching my baby brother get his ass kicked."

"_Who did you call four-eyes?_"

"Oh, h-hey Hungary. N-nice to see y—ow!"

"Don't be stupid, Prussia. But thanks for the popcorn."

* * *

Game 4: England vs. China

"E-6, ahen."

"Miss. H-5."

"Miss, ahen. D-9."

"Hit. That's rather a nasty cough you've got, China."

Don't worry about it, ahen. Xiānggǎng, bié xiào."

* * *

Final: England vs America

"F-4."

"Sunk."

"That was your aircraft carrier, America. I'll let you surrender now, if you like."

"Surrender? Ha. I have not yet _begun_ to fight! B-3!"

"…Miss."

* * *

(Germany and Italy on the sidelines)

"I _knew_ we should have played Risk."

"Ve~ I think so too."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Risk**

"Not all of us can play. There's only six colors."

"And seven of us."

"Seven, Amerika-san? We are the G8."

"Ah, cher, where is your brother?"

"What brother?"

"Ve~ I'll be on Germany's team!"

"Wait. They can't form an alliance! The hero won't let them!"

"I am on my own team, Amerika-san."

"Alfred, you idiot!"

"What? England, what did I say?"

"Italy doesn't know how to play. Be nice."

"Perhaps Italiya would like to become one with Russia instead? He will be the first."

"You're not gonna win this one, russkie!"

"Alfred! Shut. Up."

* * *

**A/N **

**Chapter 1:** Mao, for those of you who have never played it, is either the most fun or most infuriating card game you will ever play. It's like Uno, without the Wild/Skip/Reverse/etc. cards, and with special rules that nobody teaches you and you have to learn by getting penalty cards for breaking them. After each round, the winner makes up a new rule for the next round, and again, doesn't tell anybody.

**Chapter 2:** Prussia was eating popcorn when Hungary showed up. She beat him up and stole it for insulting Austria.

Chinese translations: "Nǎlǐ, nǎlǐ" is the polite response to a compliment, essentially "You flatter me." "Xiānggǎng, bié xiào" is "Hong Kong, don't laugh." If you don't get what Hong Kong is laughing at, please PM me and I'll explain.

"Russkie" is a derogatory Americanism for Russians.

**Chapter 3: **The first person to speak is Germany.


	2. 4,5,6

**Chapter 4: Martian Chess**

"Ve~ what are these colored pyramids?"

"Oh hey, you found my Icehouse set!"

"What the hell's an Icehouse set?"

"It keeps food cold, England. …get it? Anyway. Icehouse was this nineties game that never caught on, but there's all kinds of cool games you can play with the pieces! Like Martian Chess! Italy, want to play, Martian Chess?"

"Ve…I don't know what it is, but let's try it!"

"Hmph, Martian Chess. Think your Martian could teach it to us?"

"Tony's not a—"

"I am not a fucking Martian you fucking limey!"

"America, I _told _you not to bring your _pets_ to world events!"

"He's not a—"

"Not a fucking pet, fucking limey!"

"Ow! That's _it!_"

* * *

(Prussia sticks his head into the kitchen, where Hungary and Belgium are drinking coffee)

"Hey, there's a fight!"

"Not again…Hungary, do something!"

"Not as awesome as when I fight, but (thunk) _ow!_"

"I _said_ don't be stupid, Prussia. Bel, don't worry, I've got it."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Apples to Apples**

Round 1: England judges

"Let's see…Fuzzy. Polar bears, Mold, Carpets…Queen Victoria?"

"I'm sorry, aru. It was the best card I had."

"I think China wins—"

"ALfred! Who's bloody judging this round, you or me?"

* * *

Round 2: Italy judges

"Ve~ okay, what's Entertaining? Airplanes, Helen Keller…who's that?...anyway, we have Pasta—PASTA WINS!"

"Ah, merci, mon petit frère."

"Italy, you didn't look at all the cards."

"That's okay, Germany. Pasta always wins!"

* * *

Round 3: Prussia judges

"And our awesome green card is Scary. We have: The Dark, Ghosts, Hungary, England, An Empty Room…"

"Ten euros I know what he picks."

"You're on, frog!"

"…I gotta go with England."

"Ve~ thanks, Prussia!"

"_What?_"

"Sorry, Francis. Much as I fear the Frying Pan of Unawesome Death, this one was Italy's."

"Pay up, frog. Wait…since when am I scary?"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Twister**

"My dear Arthur—"

"I'm not your dear anything, frog. And I told you, I don't like that game!"

"But, my friend, is it not the most _stimulating_ of games? Right foot _rouge_, left hand _bleu_, right—ow!"

"Keep your hands off me."

"Hey Specs, wanna play Twister?"

"No, thank you, Prussia; I find it undignified and pedestrian."

"Pedestrian? Hey, I drove here! C'mon, Specs—" (thunk)

"_Don't. Call. Him. Specs._"

* * *

**A/N**

**Chapter 4:** Looney Labs makes the pyramids...they come in Treehouse and Ice Dice sets now.

**Chapter 5:** It bugs me when people play Helen Keller as a joke.

**Chapter 6: **You get the idea.


	3. 7,8,9,10

**A/N:** I apologize for the product placement, but there are some great games on this list.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Candyland**

"Only you would come up with such a bloody ridiculous game."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's all about sweets."

"Amerika-san, may I take a picture?"

"Um, sure…" *CLICK* "Wait. Japan. Why do you always take pictures of my stuff?"

"It is worth taking pictures of, Amerika-san."

"Hey America! Can I play?"

"Sealand? How did _you_ get here?"

"I walked, jerk. Because some _jerk_ wouldn't drive me here!"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Monopoly Deal**

"England…are you _sure_ you want to play Monopoly?"

"Well, it's the best game a citizen of yours has ever invented. It teaches patience, fiscal responsibility…"

"Come on, England, you sound like my dad or something. Let's play it this way!"

"…A deck of cards, aru."

"Yeah! This is Monopoly Deal! It goes a lot faster than the boring old board game. You'll like it, China. Anyone else want to play?"

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dutch Blitz**

"'A vonderful goot game'?"

"Sure is! It says 'Dutch' on it, but it's actually a German game. The Amish brought it over. So you know how to play, right, Germany?"

"Ah…not really…"

"Okay, the rules are in here. But first you have to read the poem on the front out loud!"

*sigh* "America…"

* * *

**10: Poker**

(in the kitchen)

"I fold."

"Your turn, Sealand."

"All right. I'm gonna raise one!"

"I'll see your one…now we show our hands. Three Jacks."

"Mine are all hearts."

"That's a flush, Sealand; and you win!"

(England enters)

"What the hell are you doing to my brother?"

(Hungary shrugs) "Somebody had to teach him sometime."

"Guess what, jerk? I won!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Chapter 7:** Japan is fascinated by American desserts—even when they're drawn on a board game.

**Chapter 8: **Another shameless plug. Monopoly Deal is _amazing_. And they sell it at Wal-mart.

**Chapter 9: **Dutch Blitz is like head-to-head solitaire. The designs on the cards are stereotypical Pennsylvania Dutch, and the rulebook has a little poem on the front, written in an exaggerated German accent. Now, imagine Germany reading it.

**Chapter 10: **Belgium folded. Don't ask what kind of poker they're playing.


End file.
